Howard DeGeest
"An all-around good guy, Howard is at his happiest just joking around and hanging out with his friends, but when he wants something--or someone--Howard is more than willing to step up his game." Howard came to Centerscore as a new student and was John's best friend in Football Season. He is the only character in the game to serve as a main character throughout all of the seasons. Howard joined the football team as the backup wide receiver for the Fighting Lizards, but since then he has risen through the ranks and is now the starting wide receiver, and the most valued member of the team. He is now attending Kingston University. Storylines Howard started off as one of the original main characters of the game and first appeared as a freshman who had transfered to Centerscore High. Howard is first seen helping out John who has beaten up by Adam after John was flirting with Adam's girlfriend. Howard and John then try out fot the football team together and Howard makes it as the backup wide reciever where and John makes it as the backup quaterback. Howard's wish during this period of time is to become the most popular guy in high school and it is shown that he ha two twin sisters named Kay and Kel. Howard and John are then greeted by [Elliana and Lisa] when they ask for Howard and John to come to the school play. Howard has a crush on Elliana and John helps Howard get closer with Elliana. Howard and John then go to see Elliana and Lisa's play where Howard and Elliana start dating. Depending on how John plays the game, if John chooses not to date any girl, Howard and Elliana will set John up with Elliana's friend Mona. On homecoming week, the football team beat their rivals Wilson High. As the rest of this year is not shown, it is unknown what exactly happened to Howard during the rest of his first year, however it is known that Howard and Elliana broke up as Elliana moved to Wilson High. Howard then met Linda whom he kissed on the 4th of July. Throughout the year, Howard also became much more popular and more confident. He is also better at football. On Howard's second year at Centerscore High, John never appears although Howard mentions him frequently. Howard still has a crush on Linda although when Howard refuses to help Linda with the school float competition, Linda meets Kenji who helps her out with the float and also has a crush on Linda. Linda is unsure on who to pick and Howard and Kenji start feuding. Howard then joins the model UN team to get closer to Linda and the model UN team win a contest to go on a trip to Europe. Howard is then upset when Linda becomes ill and can't go on the trip. During the trip, Howard is upset without Linda and becomes even more angry when he finds out that Kenji is looking after her. Howard then meets a crazy Norweigan girl in France named Astrid. Astrid has an obsessive crush on Howard and stalks him. Howard is then able to get rid of Astrid with the help of Hector.Howard and Hector then throw a party together and Howard plans to play Linda's favourite song in an attempt to win her over. When Howard and Hector lose the song, they instead perform it to Linda along with Brendan and Spike. Linda then chooses Howard over Kenji and they start dating. When the Wilson High library gets burnt down; Howard, Hector and Brendan are accused of burning it down and are sent to bootcamp. They are able to escape with the help of Max and have to survive in the wild. Howard and Brendan find out that the reason they were accused was because Hector had fireworks with him on his date with Amanda. Linda and Amanda gather enough evidence to prove that the guys did not burn down the library and Officer Monte finds the guys and takes them home. The guys are determined to find out who really burnt down the Wilson High library and discover it was Tom Prince. During the crosstown races, Wilson High's nerd, Steph, plans to cheat so that Centerscore High lose. Howard stops her and Centerscore High win. Linda then starts to lose feelings for Howard and breaks up with him. Howard becomes depressed without Linda but Brendan and Hector help him get over her. Linda and Kenji then start dating. On Howard's Junior year at Centerscore high, Howard is officially the most popular guy now that John has graduated and he is the starting wide reciever of the football team and the best player. Howard then meets new girl Sam who he goes to the Winter Formal dance with although Howard does not feel anything for her. Howard later meets Sam's cousin Zoe who he likes and she likes him back. Zoe is trying out for the cheerleading team and Howard helps her be more confident in herself. Howard and Zoe become romantically involved with eachother although Linda then tells Howard that she has broken up with Kenji. Howard is unsure on which girl to pick, although with the help of his french exchange student Jean Paul, Howard chooses Zoe. Howard and Zoe have a happy relationship for the year although Zoe then moves to France. Depressed without Zoe, Howard travels to France with Sam and Hector in an attempt to get Zoe back and he is upset when he finds out she is romantically involved with Matteo. Howard and Zoe reconcile, however, and Zoe moves back to Centerscore. On Howard's senior year, Howard plans to go to Kingston University once he graduates although Jessica sabotages Howard's interview in an attempt to hurt Zoe and Howard does not get in to Kingston, leaving him depressed. When Howard graduates from Twin Branches High, Howard and Zoe agree to stay together. Zoe then feels guilty that Howard did not get in to Kingston and she attempts to get Howard in on a second chance. Zoe helps Howard earn a Kingston King scolarship and Howard transfers to Kingston University. Due to how far away Kingston is, Zoe then breaks up with Howard. During Howard's first semester at Kingston, Howard comes back to Centerscore and tells Zoe he is on a winter break when really he has just come back to see Zoe. Howard and Zoe then get back together. Nate Crawford, who is obsessed with Zoe, then taunts Howard about how he has left Kingston to be with Zoe and Howard then breaks up with Zoe and moves back to Kingston. During christmas break, Howard comes back and hangs out with John and his other old high school friends that are in college. Howard sees Elliana again, and the two kiss. Personality Howard is a relaxed, good guy who everyone likes. As the wide receiver on the football team, he has gained massive popularity. He is a loyal friend and boyfriend, and tends to perform "grand gestures" to prove himself to those he cares for (e.g., going to France to bring Zoe back, singing Linda's favorite song for her at a party', '''learning to speak Portuguese for Elliana). He used to be something of a prankster when he was younger- most likely influenced by his father Horace. This led to his little sisters Kay and Kel becoming pranksters as well. Howard loves ducks. When Zoe takes him around the Centerscore U campus, it's revealed that he is interested in the world of sports medicine. Relationships Howard's best friends are John, Hector, and Brendan. He is also friends with Spike, Jacob, Zach, Colt, and Sam, who is Zoe's cousin. Elliana Silva Howard had a huge crush on Elliana. He always flirted with her until they dated in ''Football star. Suddenly, Elliana went to Brazil. Howard then became single, and thought of meeting The Perfect Girl someday. Linda Carter When Elliana went to Brazil, Howard met a new girl named Linda Carter. They went on a few dates when they started their relationship. Linda and Howard really loved each other and everyday after school, both of them went to Gelato. They were both happy together. Afterwards, Linda meets a guy called Kenji. They started out to be friends,but Linda and Kenji became closer. Eventually, Linda breaks up with Howard to date Kenji. Once again, Howard's heart is broken, even though he still loves Linda. Zoe Davis In The New Girl Howard meets a shy girl named Zoe Davis. Howard gives Zoe his number. After a few dates, they begin their relationship. Then Zoe becomes popular everyone at Centerscore thinks that Howard and Zoe are a perfect couple. Howard thinks Zoe is The Perfect Girl for him. He always tries his best to make Zoe happy. Unfortunately, Howard sadly tells Zoe that he will move to Kingston University. ''Zoe then tells him to end everything in a ''Happy note. Howard still tried to keep the relationship together but he fails. He soon comes back and they date once again in Howards Return. During Howard's Secret, Howard takes Zoe to get some coffee and he tells her he was not happy at college, so he came back for her. Howard asks her if they could make their relationship work. Zoe accepts the offer and they are a couple again. In The Halloween Dance, Part 2. Howard and Zoe break up for good. Howard says its beause he feels wrong being stuck in the high school world and he ran into Nate who caused issues and Howard feels like he should go back to where he belongs, which is the college world. Howard also says that he loves Zoe and that Zoe should enjoy the rest of high school and that they will meet again at an undefined time and promised they will not date anyone else. As of the new season opening titled "Basketball Tryouts", Zoe is still recovering from her breakup with Howard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:College Kids